


Havmanden (The Merman)

by Nirukee



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Fantasy Sex, First Times, Fluff, M/M, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirukee/pseuds/Nirukee
Summary: This is a love story between a Swedish sailor (Rekkles) and a Danish mermaid (Caps).
Relationships: Martin "Rekkles" Larsson/Rasmus "Caps" Winther
Kudos: 15





	Havmanden (The Merman)

**Author's Note:**

> Mermaids have always been my favourite fantasy creature. This fic is not revolutionary but I'm happy to finally finish a story with mermaids :D I hope you'll like it <3

Once, the Swedish sailors counted a Danish boy among them, a sparkling one named Rasmus. A few days ago, he had vanished, without any explanation. The sailors had searched for him, in vain. They started to resign themselves to his disappearance because despite the moments they shared, they didn’t know him very well. But one of them couldn’t let go.

“Don’t worry, Martin. He might just have gone back to Denmark,” said Jakob, trying to comfort his fellow sailor. 

_But he would have told me_ , thought Martin. His heart tightened from worry and doubt. He was very attached to Rasmus. Was he wrong to think they had a bond?

Jesper placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder. 

“Let’s have a walk.”

Martin nodded and followed his friend. 

They headed to a rocky seashore. They walked at a slow pace on the rocks while talking. Jesper always had a soothing effect on Martin. He was trying to cheer him up, while making Martin elaborate on his feelings about Rasmus’ disappearance. 

After a long discussion, they sat next to each other near the sea. They silently watched the sunset cast purple colors on the water, listening to the sound of waves and the distant chant of seagulls. 

“It’s love, isn’t it?” asked Jesper. 

Martin’s heart skipped a beat. He never worded it before. 

“Yes… I think so.”

His gaze stayed on the waves, following its regular movements. 

“I hope he is safe,” he said, just like he kept saying everyday since the man he loved vanished. 

He took a sip from his water bottle. The two friends stayed silent, contemplating the landscape. Martin noticed Jesper’s chills. 

“You’re freezing, you should go home,” Martin said. 

“What about you?”

“I’ll stay a little longer.”

Despite the darkness, Martin could see Jesper’s concern for him. 

“Don’t worry, I feel better.”

Martin smiled slightly. 

“Thank you, Jesper.”

“Good night, Martin.”

Jesper left, letting Martin alone with the stars. The blonde man laid down on the rocks. He had been honest when he said he was feeling better. He still felt sadness and worry, but he was in quite a peaceful state. Being close to a friend and close to the sea made everything easier for a sailor. He shut his eyes for a few moments, breathing calmly. He heard a splash of water near his feet. He opened his eyes again. A man was in front of him, his body half-dived in water, his arms leaned on the rock. Martin got up on his elbows, confused. 

“Martin?”

The Swede’s heart rushed when he heard this familiar voice. He kneeled next to the man’s arms, close enough to see the details of his face. His gorgeous grey-blue eyes, the beautiful shape of his eyebrows, of his jaws, the thin lips which formed the most beautiful smiles, his light-brown hair turned darker by their wetness, clinging adorably on his forehead. 

“Oh gods, Rasmus!”

Martin hugged Rasmus, despite the surprise, despite the wetness, despite the cold. Rasmus tightened his grip around the Swede. Then, Martin slid his hands on the Dane’s cheeks. 

“What happened? Where have you been? Why are you swimming at this time of the night?”

Martin’s blue eyes anchored in Rasmus’ grey-blue gaze. He could see joy, care and unspoken words flooding in them. 

“I missed you,” added Martin while leaning for another embrace, not letting the Dane reply to any of his questions. 

“I missed you too.”

A few moments later, Rasmus added:

“I’m sorry, I haven’t been completely honest with you.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m… I’m a merman. I was born a merman.”

He lifted the edge of his tail out of water, revealing a beautiful caudal fin which matched the color of his eyes. A nervous smile formed on Rasmus’ lips as he scanned Martin’s reaction. The latter was simply wordless, mouth slightly opened. 

“When we reach our 21st birthday, we can legally go to the surface and take the appearance of a human, if we want to. Unfortunately, we can’t stay in human shape for too long, that’s why I left so abruptly.”

There was a silence. 

“Maybe you think I’m weird now, but I regret nothing. I’m grateful I met you.”

“I love you,” replied Martin. 

Rasmus frowned, still wearing his nervous smile. 

“What?”

“I love you,” repeated Martin. “I was so afraid, Rasmus...”

Rasmus got lost in Martin’s blue eyes. His smile faded, moved by his words. Martin kissed the back of his hands. 

“Is this the last time I see you?” the blonde asked, with an impressively calm, selfless voice. 

“It doesn’t have to be.”

Rasmus was swinging shyly in the water. 

“I can come back to my human shape from time to time. And I can take you to my place from time to time as well.”

There was another silence, where the two of them repeated the other man’s words in their heads, processing how they actually loved each other.

“If you’ll have me, that’s all I want.” finally said Martin. 

It was what Rasmus wanted to hear but he still didn’t know how to react. Martin leaned in to kiss him gently. This was the softest thing Rasmus ever experienced. As Martin parted from the kiss slowly, Rasmus blinked a few times, wondering if it was a dream, while feeling more present than ever. 

“So, when are you showing me your place?” asked Martin with a grin. 

Rasmus chuckled. 

“We can go now.”

“Okay,” nodded Martin, smiling, not showing any trace of fear. 

Neither of them wanted to spend the rest of the night without the other. 

“You’ll be more comfortable if you take your clothes off,” added Rasmus, and he couldn’t help smirking. 

Martin felt a heat rise to his cheeks. He stood up and started to take his jacket and shirt off. There he was, in the middle of the night, taking his clothes off to dive underwater with a merman. _I’m crazy._ But looking at the face of the man waiting for him, he wondered who wouldn’t go crazy for him. 

He was only wearing his underwear when Rasmus asked him:

“Are you ready?”

Martin was about to say yes, but he realized how worrying it would be for someone to find only his clothes on the shore the next morning. 

“Wait, I’ll leave a note.”

He grabbed his water bottle, removed the _Ramlösa_ tag. He took a pen from his jacket to write on the back of the tag: _I’ll be back soon_. He rolled the tag and pushed it inside the plastic bottle, and he thought no message bottle ever looked this cheap. But he was clearly not worried about appearances at this very moment – his naked skin could only confirm this. He placed it on top of his pile of clothes, making sure it would stick to it. 

His eyes went back on Rasmus, who was waiting for him patiently. His heart sunk once more. He stepped to reach the Dane. Rasmus placed his hands on Martin’s neck, anchored his gaze in his. He kissed him again. While kissing him, he pulled him underwater and their bodies revolved as one, heads heading towards the depths of the sea. Rasmus’ tail was waving to make them swim deeper, while the two men were kissing, holding each other closer and tighter than ever before. The kiss was essential to allow Martin to breathe underwater, but it was also essential for their hearts to celebrate their reunion. 

. . . . . .

Martin couldn’t tell how long the travel had been. He could have stayed in Rasmus’ embrace for eternity. But they were nearing Rasmus’ hometown. The Dane parted from his lover just a few seconds to pull up a particular type of seaweed. He mashed it in his palms, then gave it to Martin. The latter chewed it, grimacing a little at the weird, salty taste. Rasmus kissed him again, but slowly, Martin felt that he could breathe on his own. The Dane scanned his face. 

“How do you feel?”

“In love.”

Rasmus snorted. 

“Idiot.”

He placed his arms on his shoulders, hugging his neck. 

“I love you too, Martin.” he said, for the first time. 

They hugged tightly. 

Then, they started to swim again. Rasmus was holding Martin’s hand to allow him to swim as fast as himself. And what a fast swimmer he was. 

Rasmus’ hometown was in sight, glowing with various colors. Martin thought about the first time he met Rasmus. He had caught a heavy sunburn, and the Swede could now understand why. His delicate aquatic skin was not used to the sun. 

They entered the city, leaving Martin admiring how beautiful the architecture was. The houses were built from several types of corals and seashells. The sources of lights were aquatic plants. Martin’s gaze also wandered on the inhabitants, amazed to see as many merfolks. But the opposite was also true, the merfolks were looking curiously at Martin since it was not that frequent to see a human among them. 

“Hej, Rasmus!”

Both Rasmus and Martin turned to meet with the person who called his friend. He was a tall merman with short blonde hair, a turned up nose and a short beard. His chest was quite muscly and the color of his tail matched the dark blue color of his eyes. 

“Oh hej!” replied Rasmus. 

He giggled before introducing the two men to each other.

“Martin, this is Martin.”

Martin the merman raised his eyebrows, tired of his friend’s humor. 

“Nice to meet you,” he said to the other Martin. Then, he turned to his friend and asked him something in Danish. 

Rasmus’ face turned red and a teasing smile grew on his friend’s lips.

“Ja, ja,” replied Rasmus. “Um, Martin, this is my best friend,” he added for his lover. “What are you up to?”

“I have to grab some food. I’ll have lunch on the Stjerne hill with Kasper, Mathias, Jesse and Kristian. If you guys want to join us.”

Rasmus glanced at his Martin. 

“Yeah, sure!” Martin the human replied, to his boyfriend’s delight. 

“We’ll stop by my place before, see you there?” Rasmus asked his friend. 

“Yeah, see you!”

With that, Martin the merman swam away. Rasmus giggled and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek. 

“What did he ask?” wondered Martin.

“Um, he wanted to know if you were the one I told him about.”

Martin melted inside at how shy his boyfriend looked.

. . . . . .

Rasmus led the way to his home, a cosy looking house with the name Winther carved on the front door. Rasmus closed the door behind them, swimming gracefully. Considering how silent the place was, Martin could tell no one was home. 

“I’ll fetch food and beverages. Make yourself at home,” told Rasmus. 

He left for the kitchen, while Martin swam slowly to the living room, pushing on the walls with his hands to make it easier. He sat on the couch and looked around him. He was curious to discover a new part of Rasmus’ life. The family pictures on the wall, the house’s furnitures and decorations… It looked like a normal family, but everything felt supernatural to Martin. His body was appreciating this break after a sleepless night and his constant movement. When Rasmus joined him in the living room, Martin was yawning. 

“If you’re too tired, we don’t have to go,” said the merman. 

“Don’t worry. I want to enjoy my first submarine expedition to the fullest.”

Rasmus smiled. He swam closer to his boyfriend. They kissed all night but they couldn’t have enough of it. Rasmus sat on Martin’s lap, his tail resting on one side, his chest twisted to face him. Martin let his hand wander on Rasmus’ scales, fascinated. His hands slid up to his hips and his eyes lingered on his chest, admiring the beautiful darkish color of his nipples. As for Rasmus, he touched Martin’s tattooed arms, amazed by the ink and the softness of his skin. They started to kiss again, but with more passion and intensity than before. Martin felt more and more hot. He felt his desire increase, as well as his confusion. He wanted Rasmus, but he had no idea how it could work with a merman. He parted from the kiss and saw how lusty Rasmus looked as well. 

“Do you… can you... how…?” started Martin, not knowing how to put this. 

Rasmus had a shy smile. 

“Yes… I’ll show you.”

Martin bit his lower lip at the prospect of it. 

“I don’t want to make my friends wait, though.”

“Of course, no problem,” replied Martin, absolutely okay to delay this new experience. 

But Rasmus leaned in to kiss Martin’s neck sensually. 

“Let’s be quick…” he whispered suggestively to his ear. 

A heat erupted between Martin’s legs. He swallowed, feeling flustered and horny. What happened to the boy who was too shy to confess his love hours ago? Martin could already feel his dick getting hard and his underwear didn’t hide it. Spending the night pressed against his man’s naked torso certainly didn’t help Martin to chase his desire away. After a few minutes of heated kisses and sensual chest touches, Rasmus invited Martin to his room. They swam in the house hallways while kissing, Rasmus holding Martin firmly in his arms. If Martin was the strongest and tallest of them when they were at the surface, it was quite the opposite underwater. With his legs wrapped around Rasmus’ tail, Martin rubbed his crotch against his lover, enjoying the scratchy sensations from it. They parted when they arrived into the Dane’s room. Martin discovered a big shell in the middle of the room and he guessed it was the bed. The Swede couldn’t recognize the mattress’ texture but it looked amazingly fluffy. The shell was wrapped in a big water bubble. Rasmus entered the bubble, sat on the bed and laid on his elbows. 

“Come in,” he invited. 

Martin raised one hand and touched the bubble with curiosity. It didn’t break. 

“It’s a gravity bubble. It’s more convenient to sleep with more gravity.” the merman explained. 

“Sleep, huh?”

Martin smirked and shared a playful look with his boyfriend. He entered the bubble in his turn and felt a slight change of weight. It wasn’t like surface gravity, but it was stronger than the sea’s. Martin kneeled above Rasmus’ body, which made him confirm that the mattress was indeed fluffy. The merman gripped his hair and kissed him, causing a soft moan from the sailor. Then, Rasmus sat up to take Martin’s underwear off, letting the cloth float on its own. He pulled on his boyfriend’s arms to make them swap places. Martin loved how easily his boyfriend could do anything with his body, and he dived in the bed’s fluffiness. He smiled and watched his boyfriend swim slowly between his legs, pushing his thighs away from one another. He could see some unconfidence in the grey-blue gaze, but Rasmus didn’t shy away from what he wanted to do. He took Martin’s dick in his mouth and started to suck it, causing small waves inside the water around them. Martin never experienced something like this. Rasmus’ mouth and the movements of water felt like heaven, as if their whole environment was affected by their passion. Eyes closed, breathing loudly, Martin searched for Rasmus’ hand to squeeze it. The merman was inexperienced, but he could see he was doing well, so he kept sucking. Martin opened his eyes and he loved to watch his boyfriend at work on his body, his light-brown hair rising and falling gracefully, following his movements on the dick. The Swede started to moan. He started to moan his lover's name. The Dane increased his rhythm, and the rhythm of the waves in the process. His lips parted from the dick, to whisper shyly:

"I want you…"

It was enough to make Martin whimper again. 

"How can I please you…?" the blonde asked. 

Rasmus swam to lay next to him. The rhythm of his breath was fast. He took Martin's hand in his, to guide him to his genital hole, somewhere between scales at the front of his tail. He made Martin slide one finger in it, causing him to moan too. He relaxed his head on the mattress, letting Martin continue his work on his own, exploring carefully yet eagerly his body. The sailor kneeled above his lover's body again to give more intensity into his fingering. The effect it had on Rasmus ignited his own body even more. He added one finger inside Rasmus, starting with a slow pace to see how the merman liked that. He didn't have to wait long to have the answer. Rasmus had a soft grunt, arched his back, leaving the blue eyes lingering on his chest again. Martin leaned in to lick his beautiful torso. The wetness of his tongue couldn't be felt underwater, but it was still a pleasant stroke on the merman's skin, and then, it tickled his nipples in an irresistible way. Martin stood up to focus on his finger's moves. Rasmus grabbed both sides of his ass, in need of something to hold on to. The sailor was definitely too horny. Hearing his boyfriend moan was making him moan too. 

"Can you…" started Rasmus before sighing deeply. "Can you go faster? I'm near…"

"Of course, kärlek."

Martin loved feeling his fingers inside Rasmus, he loved how his lover's grip on his ass increased as he was pushing him towards the satisfaction, he loved how the water around them had warmed up because of the temperature of their bodies. Rasmus started to whine louder, so Martin fingered him with a lot of intensity, and the Dane kept whining, reaching the orgasm through a beautiful merman chant. Martin pulled off, and he saw his lover's cum come out of his hole, rising in the water and slowly fading. The sailor laid down, snuggling against his boyfriend's chest, kissing his shoulder lovingly. Rasmus started to giggle. 

"What is it?" asked Martin. 

"I don't know, it's mechanical. I always laugh after it."

Martin raised an eyebrow. 

"Always? I'd like to hear your stories, Mr.Winther."

Rasmus smiled. 

"Of course, sir. But can we save that for later?"

Saying this, he placed his palm on his lover's hard dick, immediately shifting the atmosphere. Martin closed his eyes.

"I guess we can…"

Rasmus' hand brushed against his dick ever so softly, from top to bottom, still intrigued to discover the human anatomy. In his turn, Martin guided his hand on him. The merman kept on stroking the top of his dick, increasingly the pace slowly, pushing the sailor into a moaning state again. His needy face was absolutely charming. Rasmus listened to his body and followed its desire, making him rise perfectly to the sweet relief. Martin orgasmed in a very attractive grunt. His lover bent to kiss him immediately after and they got lost in each other's gaze for long seconds. 

Eventually, they had to get prepared for lunch. Martin grabbed his underwear to put it back. As he did, his eyes wandered on the room and he immediately caught his boyfriend’s childishness in it. His smile softened and when he turned to Rasmus again, the latter gave him a bright smile. 

. . . . . .

The couple finally reached the submarine hill. The grass was greenish, the seaweeds were purple, and there were a few rocks with starfishes on them. Rasmus and Martin saw the group of friends chilling there, floating a few inches away from the ground, eating sandwiches. 

“Hey guys!” said Rasmus. 

The five other men greeted them and Martin could feel how curious they were about him. Rasmus, Martin the merman, Kasper, Mathias, Kristian and Jesse seemed to know each other for a long time. There was this light feeling that made Martin the human understand they were tied like a family. As the minutes went by, he could see how different they were. Jesse seemed to be the most extraverted of them, with a hint of sassiness. Martin was a teaser too, he easily followed Jesse on his gossips. Kasper, Mathias and Kristian were more quiet, each in a different way. Kasper seemed thoughtful, Mathias looked bubbly inside, while Kristian looked somehow strong and soft at the same time. The Swede could tell Rasmus grew up in a safe environment with them. He was happy to get to know them and they tried to welcome him the best way possible, even if not all of them spoke English very well. Rasmus was happy to be their official translator when needed. 

After a few hours together, Jesse and Martin the merman thought Rasmus’ Martin was now included enough to be teased. They started to set a list of topics with which he could be teased, such as being a human, being a Swedish, having to pass their tests to approve (or not) if Rasmus could be his. Martin chuckled. 

At some point, him and Rasmus had an hysterical laughter about something stupid, probably due to sleep deprivation. The five other men were amused to see the two of them gone in their very own world. 

At the end of the afternoon, when they parted, Martin felt a wave of gratefulness hit him. When he waved them goodbye, he knew it was only the beginning. 

The lovers went home and met with Rasmus’ parents. Rasmus looked nervous. He introduced Martin as his boyfriend and after two handshakes, the four of them smiled at each other awkwardly. Rasmus didn’t put more effort into the conversation, both him and his love were exhausted. They swam to his room, because they would have plenty of time for a proper meeting with Rasmus’ parents later. 

The merman and the sailor snuggled in the shell bed, ready for a long night of sleep, even if it was still the afternoon. They gave each other tender kisses before closing their eyes. As Martin rested on Rasmus’ shoulder, he remembered how he lived full of worry and fear during the past few days. Everything turned better than his craziest hopes. A wild path full of unknown things opened to him, and he was more than ready to welcome it.


End file.
